Erza Scarlet vs. Cobra
Erza Scarlet vs. Cobra is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis: Cobra. Prologue After thinking of a way to simultaneously stop the Infinity Clock and save Lucy, Fairy Tail, together with Coco, runs into the Infinity Clock, intent on defeating all the members of the Reborn Oración Seis; however, Cobra appears before them. Natsu states that he will fight Cobra, but Cobra says that he has someone else he wants to finish first.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Battle Cobra then attacks Erza with his Magic, which she easily dodges. Erza prepares to fight Cobra while the rest proceed into where Lucy is, but before Erza and Cobra can continue their fight, Sugarboy interrupts them. Annoyed by Sugarboy, Cobra attacks him with Sound Magic, making Sugarboy lose control of his own Magic. With Sugarboy gone, Cobra tells Erza to continue. Erza uses various weapons to attack Cobra, but none can pierce the defense of Cobra's Sound Wall. Cobra states that he could hear Erza's impatience at trying to defeat him and then attacks her, sending her to the ground. Erza tells him that she can hear the voices of her friends saying they aren't going to lose. Erza stands up and Requips into her Flame Empress Armor; she then attacks Cobra. The battle is taken outside after their attacks destroy the wall. Erza Requips into her Lightning Empress Armor and asks Cobra why he wants to make innocent people suffer the same way he did in the Tower of Heaven. Cobra says that he doesn't care about the Real Nightmare, but states how he doesn't like losing a friend while Erza is surrounded by many. Erza tells Cobra to look at the bigger picture as she attacks him. However, he easily dodges.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Erza once again asks Cobra if spreading chaos and revenge is that important to him, with Cobra replying that it is, and that he cannot face Cubellios if he can't accomplish their plans. Cobra attacks Erza and tells her that there's nothing more she can do. Cobra enters Dragon Force, and then quickly proceeds to use Poison Dragon's Roar on Erza, but Erza Requips an ancient weapon said to keep evil at bay, nullifying the effects of Cobra's attack. Erza then uses the weapon to attack Cobra and destroy the chains of the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 After destroying a number of chains, Erza talks about the source of true strength, which enrages Cobra. Cobra attacks Erza, and just when he is about to attempt to kill her, he hears Cubellios. Taking advantage of Cobra's lack of attention, Erza grabs her weapon and attacks Cobra one final time, defeating him. Aftermath Following Cobra's defeat, the seal he engraved on the Infinity Clock vanishes. While on the ground, Cobra hears someone coming and asks who it is. Kinana appears and asks him if he is the one who called her. After hearing this, Cobra recognizes Kinana as Cubellios. Just when they start to talk to each other, Doranbolt and Lahar arrive, intent on arresting Cobra. Kinana, however, adamantly refuses to let them take Cobra and begins to transform. Cobra notices this and hears Doranbolt and Lahar say that anyone aids the Reborn Oración Seis will be arrested as well; Cobra resolves to peacefully hand himself over. Doranbolt, Lahar and Cobra start walking away but Cobra stops for a moment, telling Kinana that friends are good things to have.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights